Can't Lose You Again
by BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: Julian just wasn't going to let Caitlin walk out of his life. Not this time. (My first Snowbert story. May undergo revision really soon.)


_**First Flash contribution... Feeling kinda nervous about this.**_

 _ **I've had this idea in mind for quite a while now, but had internal struggle writing it as I've changed the dialogue one too many times. This will probably be a short oneshot and my only Snowbert fic. I just don't feel too confident with my writing skills to write more stuff. ^^; I do have a few Snowbert story ideas though, but this is the only one I'm writing. Kind of just a test. ^^; I've never written for them before, so it's not my best.**_

 _ **Wanted to make it sorta serious. But I'm not too fond of the result. Felt like contributing to the Flash, just once.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough with this. Best give you the oneshot. ^^**_

 _ **This could be seen as a fix-it, I suppose?**_

 _ **-BMX3 Out~**_

He couldn't just let her leave. No matter how many times she may have felt the need to push him away. They'd both let too many chances pass them by. What if this was _his_ last chance? _Their_ last chance?

Julian had no intentions of letting this one pass by, just as he did the others. He loved Caitlin, no matter what happened between them. Living without her was simply not an option.

Just as the now-platinum-blonde was about to leave, a hand took ahold of hers. It didn't take long for her to guess who it was. His touch was most familiar. Something she started to crave more and more. Still does, as she's still partly Caitlin, no matter how much she may want to deny it.

"I'm not interested in the cure, Julian." She said firmly, not turning to face him in the slightest. "You have to let me go. I'm no longer the girl you love."

"I refuse to believe that." He'd said, pulling her arm closer, at least enough for her to face him. "You can't just tell me that you don't remember those moments, Caitlin. Not after everything we've ever been through."

"Don't make this any more difficult than it already is, Julian. The Caitlin you know is gone." She replied, pulling her arm back and away from him. "I'm no longer her. You mustn't hang on to someone from the past."

"You're not as different from her as you think you are. You seem to have the same defense mechanism as her whenever anyone gets too close." He explained, all the while approaching her. "Besides, you reside in Caitlin's body. You'll always have traces of her, no matter how much you try to hide them."

There was no denying that the Brit had a point. Even though he'd only been with her for a short time, she'd trusted him. Enough to let him in as he did with her.

Caitlin loved him. A part of her always would, whether she hid it away or not. There wasn't a doubt on his mind about it, nor in hers. She just had to stop being so stubborn about it.

He looked deep into those beautiful brown eyes he adored so much, before the girl could protest, "I'm not here to force you to do anything. I just don't want you to feel as if you have to go through this alone."

"Julian..." She'd started, but looked down upon feeling his hands on hers.

"I just don't want to lose you, Caitlin. Not when you've just come back to us..." Julian continued, "I won't go through missed chances again, because I love you."

She hadn't expected his words to tug at her heart so deeply. He was persistent and clear with his feelings for her. Their moments were usually awkward and nice, but even when things became more serious, they've always found their way back to each other. She couldn't just possibly let all that end, could she?

"I love you too, Julian. There isn't a doubt in my mind about that." she'd finally said with a soft smile, "But I have to find myself again... And I just can't do that here."

"So you're just leaving like that?" He questioned, after a few minutes of silence.

"I am," she nods, linking her hand with his. "but not alone. Not this time."

He'd smiled at her, "Then we better get going."

"Of course." She said with a smile, walking away from the area, hand in hand with Julian.

Neither was aware what the future would hold for them, but they were certainly willing to find out.


End file.
